Boredom
by Chris's girl 14
Summary: Yami and Yugi are bored out of their minds, so they decide, well, let's have a party. You would think disaster would ensure, but does it?
1. Chapter 1

Boredom

One day Yugi and Yami were both quite bored. Yami decided that he was going to have a little fun with Yugi. Instead, he called all of his friends over for a game of truth or dare.

"Hi Yugi!"

"What Yami?"

"Do you want to go up to our room for a little fun? We could play the silent game or get in our pajamas."

"Do you even know how lame you are Yami? Pajamas? What am I two?"

Yami looked at his hikari in disbelief. Yugi felt a little shocked himself.

"We could play in bed?"

"Yami! I can't believe you would even mention that. You know that I'm straight and not a gay ass hole like you!"

Yugi felt a sense of betrayal towards his Yami.

"Yami, I'm so sorry. Ever since that you played that evil card… I haven't been myself."

"Stop blaming yourself. I am going to go call everyone up. We are going to have a party to have some fun and cheer you up."

Ring…Ring… "Hello."

"Hey Tea, It's me Yami. I was just calling to ask you if you would come here for a party."

"Of course I will be there. I'll come right over."

"Tea, will you please not over do the friendship speeches like you did at our last party?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Hey Tristan, want to come to a party over here?"

"Yes. I'll be right over."

"Hi Joey."

"What did you call me for?"

"I figured that you might want to come to the party over here?"

"You guessed right!"

"Hello, this is the Bakura residence."

"Hey Ryou, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Ask the tomb robber and yourself if you want to come to our party today."

"We both accept."

"Yugi will be so glad."

Eventually, Yami finished inviting all of the guests to the party. The first thing that popped into everyone's mind was what game to play.

"Yugi, Yami, we're all bored out of our minds."

"We could play solitaire." Said Yami

"Hell and No!" screamed Bakura

Suddenly Ryou sputtered out his idea.

"What about Truth or Dare?"

Everyone looked at Ryou with their eyes in shock. Who would have ever thought…

All of a sudden, everyone screamed out yes! Let's play and let's play dirty.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Boredom

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

"Ok, I'll go first. Yami, would you like truth or dare?"

"I chose dare, aibou. I'm ready for anything that you can throw at me."

"Since you're a gay ass hole, I dare you to make out with Tristan in the closet for 15 minutes."

"Man Yuge dat's sick! I never knew you had such a dirty mind and mouth."

"Neither did I."

"Get going or I'll bombard you with friendship speeches."

By this point Tristan and Yami were very embarrassed. They couldn't believe that they had to make out with each other. Neither wanted to make out, but they knew they had to because if they didn't than they would have to lick the inside of the toilet.

Yami wanted to make out with Yugi instead of Tristan. Tristan wanted to make out with Ryou's yami, Bakura. Who knew that they were so gay!

15 minutes were over, and the new "couple" came back. They seemed to have enjoyed each other.

"Ok Yami, you have to ask someone truth or dare."

"Ryou, which would you like, truth or dare?"

_Why me? I really don't want either. _"Yami, I chose truth."

_Ryou is such a baby. He chose truth for crying out loud. _"Is it true that you and Bakura have mad passionate sex almost every night?"

Ryou had turned about 20 different shades of red before answering. "Y-Yes we do almost every night." _I can't believe I had to tell them that. That's my deepest darkest secret. Now Joey is probably going to tell everyone._

There were sounds of many ohs and ahs coming from everyone. While that was going on, two figures walked in the room and sat down. Nobody noticed that one was Kaiba and the other was Mai.

"Tea, truth or dare?"

"I would like truth if that's alright with you. I mean it's not like any of the stuff going on in here is going to leave the room right?"

"Is it true that you have wet dreams about you and Seto Kaiba?"

_I hope she says no! I don't want to know that she has wet dreams about me because I might start having wet dreams about her. That would be bad. After all Mokuba does still sleep with me sometimes._

With her head held low she answered, "Yes I do. I love him with a passion. I don't love him as much as I used to love Yugi."

"Gardner, we don't need to know you're fantasies about Yugi or me."

"Kaiba, What are you doing here?" _Oh God! He just heard that I have wet dreams about him. This is so embarrassing._

"Well, Mai and I heard that there was a hip party going on around here, but we ended up here in Yugi's house. I suppose this will do for a party."

"I hope that you enjoy our party. Won't you join us for some truth or dare?'

"Tea, truth or dare is for babies. Let's play spin the bottle or something a little more grown up please. What are we, two? Mutt, don't answer that."

"Ok, let's play a game of spin the bottle. If it's guy to guy, you still have to kiss them."

"If you say so Tea."

"I'll spin first." The bottle went around and stopped on Wheeler. "There's no way in hell that I'm kissing that!"

"Come here Kaiba. Pucker up, why don't ya?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I mean come on, who ever has the time when you're still in school, and on top of that, I have to deal with moving across the freaking country! I also have to read for English class and have summer homework!

Previously:

"Come here Kaiba. Pucker up, why don't ya?"

Now:

Kaiba hesitantly kissed Joey in a very passionate way. "Damn Kaiba, I had no idea that you are such a good kisser," commented Joey.

"I never knew I was so freaking gay!" Seto turned bright red, mumbling something incoherent, and sat down.

"It's your spin Joey," Yugi piped. He nodded his head in reply.

The bottle kept on spinning and spinning, teasing the crap out of everyone. It would stop and start again. To Yugi's disdain, it pointed towards him. "Aw shit, I have to kiss Joey. No offense Joey, but it's just that I'm not gay." He made out with Joey and sat down.

"It looks like it's my turn to spin the bottle." Yugi spun the bottle and once again, to his dismay, it landed on Mai.

'Well, looks like I get a cute one,' she thought. Yugi hesitantly got up and walked over to Mai. She grabbed his head and began an extreme make out session with him. All the while, poor Yugi just wanted to get away from her. She was freaking him out a lot.

"Hey Mai," Joey called, "I think you're scaring Yuge." A huge sense of relief escaped Yugi's lips when she finally let him go.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't know what came over me!" She sat down in the same manner as Kaiba earlier, mumbling something incoherent.

"My turn," she called out. The bottle stopped on Yami Bakura.

"I may just have to take a few of my daggers to her chest."

"Bakura, I thought I confiscated all of your sharp objects. If you lay one sharp thing anywhere near her body, I swear that you won't get anything good for two weeks." Bakura whined out loud, and told his hikari that he never let him have any fun!

They began to kiss. "Well, you're an even better kisser than Yugi." A soft moan escaped her lips. "You think so?" He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She obliged, greatly liking his tongue swirling around her mouth.

"Oh my God Kura, you're kissing someone passionately besides me!" Everyone looked at Ryou, and Bakura felt a deep pang in his chest.

'What is this feeling?' Aw shit, now I remember, its guilt. "Don't worry Ryou. This is all a little thing I like to call lust. None of this is true passion."

"Bastard, you were using me for my body all along. I thought you really liked me!"

Bakura looked at her with a cold glare. "Never in hell would I like a bitch like you. You're to conceited and full of yourself. Not that I would like a girl anyway."

Tears came to her eyes like the rapid rush of a cool river in the springtime. She ran out of the room so fast, that it looked like a purple flash.

"Bakura, she's you're friend, and friends don't say things like that to friends," came Tea's reply to what she just witnessed.

"She was never my friend, friendship bitch! You little bitchy hoe, why don't you ever listen!

"Because, unlike you, I believe in friendship, ass hole!" Tea ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. "I need to find Mai," she whispered.

A/N: hahahahah, cliffy for you! Don't worry though. I'm, going to try an update soon, but I'm going to Catalina island in a few days, so I won't be able to then, but in about a week or so, I will. Or, I might even sooner if I find the time!


End file.
